manbuycowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dinosaur in the Garden
Plot Rufus made holes in time by pressing the “Make Holes in Time” button on the back of the time fridge. Dinosaurs and giant prehistoric insects roam the garden, so Rufus and Howard hide in Great Auntie Beatrix’s house. The Welsh Neighbour, Ivan Blinkinblimey, calls round to ask them to look after his mute son, Oscar, while Uncle Dennis Quaid comes over to film a TV cooking show and fries a giant ladybird. Oscar is hungry, but they can’t find any food small enough for him to eat. They remember that they could use Uncle Norbert’s Shrink Ray to shrink the larger food so Oscar can eat it, but it’s in the shed at the bottom of the garden. Uncle Dennis Quaid and Oscar, who is armed with a couple of bread knives, fight their way thought the dinosaurs to the shed, while Rufus and Howard stay in the house and chat. Uncle DQ returns with the shrink ray and shrinks all the dinosaurs and rescues the unconscious Oscar, who had gone on a dinosaur and giant insect killing rampage. Rufus presses the “Fix Holes in Time” button on the time fridge. Howard then feeds miniaturised giant insects to the unconscious Oscar. Oscar appears to be about to break his silence and say his first word, but just vomits. Trevor plays the episode out with "Insect Eating Man" Uncle Norbert had previously been shrunk by Uncle DQ with the shrink ray, and was living in the doll’s house. In the episode, Rufus discovers that Howard has sat on, and killed, the mini Uncle Norbert. Characters Plot * Rufus * Howard * Ivan Blinkinblimey (The Welsh Neighbour) * Oscar Bilinkinblimey * Boris Bilinkinblimey (Oscar’s brother) * Dickie Smith * Sir Bolliver Talltree (Prime Minister, interviewed on The The The News) * Uncle Dennis Quaid * Trevor (Sebastian, actually) Mentioned * Uncle Norbert * Mrs Beardsmore, presumably another neighbour, Rufus and Howard looked after, and killed, her cat. * Mrs Bilinkinblimey. Died after taking an overdose. Of Bullets. Impressions * Fluck by Howard – “Av, take this” – whipping money Sketches * Fred Rubbish * Ivor Punn * Keith (Dead dogs = Worm food advert) * Keith’s Wife , Jeanine (Dead dogs = Worm food advert) * Mr Fluck (Fluck'll Fix It & Bat Fluck) * Stick Villan (Bat Fluck) Running Gags Crisps – 0 Dead Dogs – 4 * Dead Dogs = Worm Food advert * Flushing Goldie down the toilet * Uncle Dennis Quaid shrinks next door’s dog down to microscopic size – presumed dead * Filling a dead dog’s skin with whiskey bottles and yoghurt Chicken Noise -1 * In Binchleaf trailer Other * Bumming: Mr Fluck mentions bumming for the first time * Dead Pig: Uncle DQ shoots a pig * Watermelon: mentioned as a possible food to feed Oscar. Devices * Time Fridge * Shrink Ray Rooms/Cupboards * Peanut Cupboard * The Shed - Where the shrink ray is kept Sketches * The The The News – PM blames it all on previous government * The The The News – Dinosaur epidemic spreading * Rubbish Pun ** Fred – Mog-Y-Fronts ** Ivor – Bonjourvi * Binchleaf Trailer – Gun in pocket * Dead Dogs = Worm Food Advert * Fluck’ll Fix It * Bat Fluck Chats * Superpowers – Invisibility – Dead dog shoplifting * Superpowers – Flying - Looking at a lake Stings/Songs * Time Machine – Belle and Sebastian Style * La La La Fluck intro * My Name is Fluck * I Like it in the Bum (It’s Perfectly Legal) * Bangin’ in the Nails – incidental in Fluck’ll Fix It * Bat Fluck * This is The The The News Trivia Dead Dogs = Worm Food shares the same tune as Nomety Klosh and his Talking Dog, which are both 'inspired' by Mr Plow from the Simpsons. The rereleased film poster has a stormtrooper on a lizard to reference that this episode has been George Lucas'ed the most, and is very different to the original release. Fluck'll fix it was originally released before the Jimmy Saville abuse scandal, so it's totally ok, thanks. Insect Eating Man is Howard's song, which was on his band's first EP. Recorded live in one take. At the start of the Cooking With Quaid section Dicky Smith can be heard in the background saying "In other news, Dirk Benedict has walked into a bar. The barman has been heard to have said 'why the long Face' " Links to other episodes The news reports that the dinosaur epidemic is spreading even after Rufus fixes the holes in time. Presumably they’re still wandering around the ManBuyCow universe. Bangin' in the Nails is sung again by Mr Fluck in Series 3 (Which episode?) Rufus likens Howard to a baby as he likes to be fed and carried everywhere. In S3E1 The Monster in the Cupboard, Uncle Dennis Quaid says that he can't always be there to cook Howard's conflakes and carry him to the bathroom. In the next episode Howard sacks himself for doing a bad Canadian accent for Ivan Blininblimey. Changes from original release Apart from the first scene, pretty much all the plotted sections were re-recorded. Cooking with Quaid Originally Uncle DQ cooked fried eggs by cracking eggs into a book, closing, then frying the book, as he won't stand for lumpy food. In Series 2 Episode 4 The Melon in the Office, Grandpappy Doo also does a cookerky show about eggs, so perhaps this was going to be a recurring joke. Next Rufus and Howard have to find the eggs that Uncle DQ has hidden everywhere. Stick Insects Rufus and Howard search the house for Uncle Dennis Quaid's eggs that are hidden in books everywhere. Nemo was origianlly called Goldie. Oscar had some stick insects which were being contained in a glass bowl, with a book on top and had been set loose when Uncle DQ used the book to fry an egg in. Uncle DQ says the entirety of the 'Stick Insects are called stick insects because they stick to things' line (with a "Drongo" thrown in, and "That's how naming works, isnt it". There's also the joke about the reason yoghurt being such a weird word is because it's from the Turkish for fruity cheese. Uncle DQ warns them to find the stick insects before they mate, because; Garden Then Rufus and Howard discuss firing Fluck before he goes crazy and takes over the whole show, forshadowing S2E2 the Intruder in the House. Rufus says Fluck keeps turning up everywhere, like at the butchers where he was obsessed with sausages, forshadowing S1E6 The Demon in the Cellar, and that he'd asked him to bum him, referencing S1E1. Howard says he will fire him tomorrow, forshadowing the next episode, The Howard in the Sack, where he fires himself instead. Ending Rufus tried to light a fire to scare the dinosaurs away, but uses the stick insects as matches. Uncle DQ then shrinks the dinosaurs, and Rufus gives Oscar a couple of miniture dinosaurs to replace the stick insects. He doesnt throw up a the end. Deleted Sketches * Keith and Keith's wife - Walls * Yes Matthew, Yes Quotes